From Fire to Ice
by xoWriterChickxo
Summary: The rebellion is over and Katniss and Prim's other sister, Tigerlily, is telling the story.  Peeta and Katniss are living in Victor's Village.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fan fiction so I'm looking forward to having people read it. I'm sure you already know this, but I'm going to ask you to review! :) Before you start reading the story, you should probably know that this is from Katniss's and Prim's other sister, Tigerlily's point of view. Everyone calls her Lily, though. (I had to keep the flower names going. ;)) Also, this takes place between the end of Mockingjay and the epilogue. Without further ado, here is the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of the original Hunger Games books.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Daylight streams through the windows. I groan and turn over. I am not ready to get up yet, but once I'm up, I'm up. I decide to lie in bed for awhile. I'm still getting over pneumonia, but today I'll finally be able to get out of the house. Maybe. Katniss can be so overprotective, but it's not like I can really blame her.

We lost our sister, Prim, in the rebellion three years ago. Damn, I can't believe it's been that long. Practically every beat of my heart, and Katniss's, was for her. She was one of the main reasons our family stayed together after our father was killed in a mine explosion so many years ago. Our mother sort of just shut down on us, but Katniss provided for us. She and Gale went into the woods constantly to hunt and both of them assumed the position of "head of the family". Gale's father was also blown to bits in the mine explosion.

I was trying to stay strong through everything, but it was really hard. I would confide everything in Prim because I didn't want to worry Katniss. She had so much on her plate already. I really admire her. Not only is she strong and smart, but she is so beautiful. I have to admit that I've had my moments when I'm jealous. She looks nothing like Prim or our mother.

Our mother. Tears sting my eyes and threaten to spill over. The last time I saw my mother was the day after the rebellion was officially over. With tears in her eyes, she told me that she would be staying in district 13 to study medicine. She suggested- no, ordered would be a better word- that I go back to district 12 with Katniss. Being at the hospital she said that she wouldn't have time for me. Those words stung, and still do three years later, even after receiving a letter saying that she died along with 1,000 others in an elevator accident in the underground city. I miss her, but I'm angry with her too. A couple phone calls, a few letters. Is that really all she could manage in THREE YEARS?

I used to feel bad for her. I knew how much she loved dad, and I didn't blame her for the way she acted after he died, like Katniss did. And then I only felt worse when Katniss was reaped into the Hunger Games. And then Prim dying in the rebellion… no one should have to go through that. No one. But we all did. Mom, Katniss, and I. But I mean Katniss and I have at least started to forgive and forget. It's like mom was avoiding us. And that's why I'm so angry. That's why I would have so much to say to her if she was still alive. But my thoughts are interrupted as I hear my bedroom door squeak open. I squint open my eyes just enough to see Peeta's beautiful, blue eyes watching me. His blonde hair is a mess, signaling that he probably just got up too.

"Lily?" he whispers and then waits a few seconds before turning to leave and slowly shutting the door behind him. I should've answered but I'm still emotional from thinking about my mother. I don't trust myself when I'm thinking about her. Or Prim, for that matter. Just when I think I'm fine, I'll start bursting into a fresh round of tears. Peeta doesn't need to see me like that. He gets enough of it with Katniss. I hear her crying and saying Prim's name in the middle of the night. And I hear Peeta's voice. Not shushing her, but telling her that he's there for her. For twenty-two year olds, they've gone through so much more than a normal person should ever go through in a lifetime. But, for a nineteen year old, I guess I could say the same about myself…. Just as I am starting to think about finally getting out of bed, I hear voices down the hallway.

"Yeah, she's still asleep. She should probably get out of the house today." I don't hear Katniss's response, but Peeta replies, "Come on Katniss, you heard the doctor. He said it's about time she gets some fresh air." Well that's a good thing, I think silently to myself. Rory has been dying to get me out of the house. He says he's not bored sitting by my side all of those hours while I was bedridden because of the fever, but I have my doubts. He said as soon as I was strong enough, we'd go into the meadow and have a picnic. I was looking forward to this so much.

I've been dating Rory for almost six years, since we were both thirteen. That worked out well considering his brother and my sister are best friends. (Who occasionally step over the line, I think to myself. Wow, if Katniss could hear that last thought she'd have her bow loaded and pointing in my direction in no time flat.) Our six year anniversary is coming up and I overheard Katniss and Peeta talking about surprise party plans. So much for a surprise, I think to myself with a silent laugh. Now I hear footsteps coming down the hallway and I quickly go back into my fake sleep mode again. Like I said, you never know with my emotions. But I was just thinking about Rory, and that almost always puts me in a good mood. My door cracks open as Peeta says,

"Look how rosy her cheeks are. Almost all of the color is back."

Katniss sighs. "I guess you're right… cheese bun." She leans forward to kiss Peeta's nose and then his lips. I try to stifle a laugh, but they hear me anyway. Peeta's face turns bright red while Katniss just laughs.

"How, um, long have you been up for?" Ha-ha, the man who has a way with words is stuttering. I now have a new goal: make him speechless.

"Just long enough to hear that you're a cheese bun." I reply trying to imitate Katniss's love struck tone. Now it's Katniss's turn to turn as red as a tomato. They are so adorable together, I think as a smile crosses my face. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Peeta finally pops the question. Just as I'm about to tease them some more, I hear the front door open downstairs.

"Yo Peeta!" My heart skips a beat and then starts racing double-time. Even after six years, just the sound of his voice is enough to send me into overdrive.

"Coming! Your girlfriend's still just getting up." He says with a wink before turning and leaving to join Rory downstairs.

"Better get up. If I remember correctly, don't you have a hot date in the meadow?" Katniss teases. I try to glare, but just end up smiling. But now I definitely have some motivation to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Let me know! Please send me a review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I know its been a long time since I've last updated and I'm sorry. I've been really busy lately. And a special thank you to my first reviewer: Lola! **

**Without further ado, is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of the original Hunger Games books.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I giggle and intertwine my fingers through Rory's. We're walking through the meadow toward our favorite spot: just under a willow tree that's been standing for nearly 250 years. It's from the time when the United States still ruled this part of the world.

"I should probably warn you, Gale made lunch today." Rory says shaking his head. "I told him that you're supposed to put more peanut butter than jelly, but being the stubborn idiot that he is, he wouldn't listen." I laugh. I don't really care how much peanut butter or how little jelly my sandwich has. I think about the last comment he said though: being the stubborn idiot that he is, he wouldn't listen. Boy, have we learned that from experience. After the rebellion, Katniss and Peeta tried keeping their relationship on the DL. When Gale found out, he flipped. He told Katniss that they were soul mates and that Peeta could go…well I don't think I need to finish that sentence. I have to admit, I love Gale, but at times he can let his anger get the best of him. Oh well, right now is my time to be with Rory and besides, Gale's been acting his age lately.

By now we're sitting in our favorite spot. I'm beginning to eat my sandwich when I realize that Rory was right. You are supposed to put more peanut butter than jelly.

"Hey, you okay?" Rory asks concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking" I reply.

"Gale's not going to do anything." Geez, after six years he knows exactly what I'm thinking. "As soon as I said that he was a stubborn idiot, I regretted it. I knew you would start thinking about… that. Anyways, he's been better. He just got a bike."

"A bike?" I scoff.

"A bike" Rory confirms. Oh. Wow. Gale is one of the clumsiest people I know.

"Ummm… how's that working out for him?"

"Well if you call ten stitches across your forehead good, then great." I grin and Rory grins back. Oh Gale. Gotta love that moron. "You can tell Katniss that that's why he didn't come over for dinner last night. He had a huge headache and we would've told you, but I was busy and he doesn't trust Vick or Posy to walk over by themselves. Mom's not feeling so hot either."

"I'll pass that on" I say. Last night, when Gale didn't show up for dinner, Katniss thought it had to be something against Peeta. She was furious. Like broken dishes furious. Instead of staying downstairs to calm her down and help clean up, I stormed upstairs and went to my room. Gale's caused us enough trouble. Why can't he come to one freakin' dinner? But, now that I know the real reason, I can't really be mad.

"Sorry if you guys were mad."

"Nah, we're all good."

"Lily…"

"Rory…" He sighs in defeat, his face wearing a shy smile. "I find it adorable when you mock me like that."

"Well, piss me off and I'm not going to do that anymore." He rolls his eyes and sighs again.

"You can tell me anything… you know that… right?" I laugh. I can't help myself. Rory stares at me in disbelief.

"Yes?" I say trying to stifle my laughing without success. He's still staring so I quickly add in, "Rory, it's been six years and we've known each other our whole lives before that. Don't you think I tell you everything? And besides…it's like you can read my mind anyway…" I add that last part in quietly, but he hears it anyway. And now it's his turn to laugh. "Well it's true! You just know whenever something is bothering me or when I'm irritated. I never have to tell you anything…"

"And…does that bother you?"

"It depends. It came in handy when I had to tell you that I kissed that kid from school…" I see Rory's muscles tense up for a second and then relax.

"Honestly though, you shouldn't have been afraid to tell me. I play truth or dare too. You know I probably would have been mad at first, but…"

"But…?" I prod.

"But I find it impossible to stay mad at you." he laughs lightly and leans forward to softly kiss my lips. If I hadn't known him for so long, I probably would have blushed.

"Well I mean, if we're going to get married someday, we have to start being honest with each other now, right?" I almost choke on my food. Did he just bring up marriage? We're only nineteen. We've got our whole lives ahead of us. I mean, yeah I've fantasized about walking down the aisle with a gorgeous, white dress and meeting him at the altar, but to hear that he's been having similar thoughts still kind of surprises me. It probably shouldn't considering we've only dated each other and on top of that, it's been six years. Six long years.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to bring anything up that would make you uncomfortable…"

"I'm good." I smoothly lie.

"Okay…" Rory says, but I can see in his eyes that he has his doubts. He shakes it off pretty quickly though. "Well, we've been here for an hour. You wanna head back?"

"We probably should," I agree. "I had a lot of fun today." I smile at him.

"Me too." He grins back. He grabs my hand with one hand and the picnic basket in the other. The whole way home I'm thinking about how fun that was. It's been a long time since we got to just hang out like that. Most people would probably think that that was an awkward date, but if I had to choose someone to have those awkward conversations with, it would be Rory.

"You know, I've been talking to Peeta and he says that I'm getting better at making chocolate-chip cookies."

"Oh?" I laugh.

"I would have brought some today, but I burned them…"

"When I taste a normal chocolate-chip made by you, well, that will be the day."

"The day when what?"

"The day when I can say that there are two men in my life who can cook. My sister's boyfriend and mine."

"Well I won't keep you waiting."

"You better not." By now we're at Katniss's front door and I'm standing on my tiptoes to kiss Rory. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream followed by the sound of shattering glass comes from inside the house and echoes through the neighborhood. Rory looks at me with panic in his eyes.

"Oh my God" I say. I reach for the doorknob, but it's locked.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha a cliffhanger! What could possibly be going on in the house? Write me a review to let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Alrighty, well here is Chapter 3. This is the longest chapter yet, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Rory, what do we do?"<p>

"First we need to get into the house!" he says, his jaw set tight. Three years. It's been three years since Peeta last had an episode. I have no doubt that that's what's going on in the house.

"We have to go through the back-come on, hurry!" Looking at Rory, I admire his courage and the way he handles situations under pressure.

We run through the gardens on the side of the house and come to the back door.

"It's locked!" Rory yells. "Shit!" He punches the door, leaving a dent. I'm not good under pressure and I'm starting to freak out. I look around and see a crowbar among a bunch of other tools in a cardboard box outside the shed.

"Rory!" I yell, throwing him the crowbar. He smoothly catches it in one hand and begins hacking away at the door, raising the crowbar above his head and coming down on the same mark each time.

Why did the Capitol have to make these doors so damn thick?

"Alright, let's go!" he yells, kicking the rest of the door down. I feel like I'm in one of those action movies you see when the Capitol's announcements aren't playing on the TV.

We enter the house, but something is wrong. It's quiet. Too quiet. It's an eerie kind of silence and I can hear my heart pounding. It feels like it's going to jump clean out of my chest at any moment.

The floor is full of debris and shattered glass. We're carefully tiptoeing through all the rubbish when I see knife sticking out of a cabinet and the refrigerator door almost off its hinges.

"Where could they be?" Rory asks.

"I don't know… I'm really scared Rory," I whisper. He gives me a sympathetic look and begins to inch forward again. In my peripherals I swear I see something move.

"RORY WATCH OUT!" I scream as Peeta comes flying around a corner, knife in hand. Luckily Rory dodges him and then runs back to me. He's crouched in a defensive position, guarding me from Peeta and I swear I'm about to pass out.

"Peeta…Peeta, it's me… Rory." he says slowly.

"You need to get out of here Rory," Peeta hisses. "The mutt locked itself in a room upstairs. It's only a matter of time before it comes out and kills your family too." Rory takes another cautious step forward.

"Peeta, Katniss isn't-"

"Don't say her name! Damn it! Run while you still can!"

"Peeta, you're just hallucinating, okay? You don't realize this, but Katniss is actually a good person. You two are in love. You live in Victor's Village…happily. The reason you hate her is because the Capitol wants you to."

_Well, the old Capitol,_ I think to myself.

This is everything we said to him last time he had an episode. I just hope that it'll work. But, then again, we've never been able to snap him out of one before. And this one seems to be one of his worst ones yet.

"No! You're wrong!" Peeta fires back. "She and all of her family are mutts! They're killers! They feed on your misery!" I know this isn't really Peeta talking, but I can't help the tears that sting my eyes.

"Just like that one right there," Peeta says, pointing his knife menacingly at me. "She's going to kill you when she gets the chance." By now the tears are flowing freely from my eyes and I'm scared. Not only for myself, but for Rory too. Now that Peeta's brought me into the situation, Rory's guard is up so high you can't see the top.

"It's the Capitol's Peeta. Not ours." I whisper to Rory. However, it's too late.

**Rory's POV**

"Just like that one right there, she's going to kill you when she gets the chance."

_It's the Capitol's Peeta, it's the Capitol's Peeta_, I tell myself. I can hear Lily whispering it behind me too. I might've been able to contain myself if it had just been words. But now he's pointing a knife at her. I just can't hold it any longer. Something inside of me snaps and I lunge for Peeta's throat.

"Rory, stop!" I can hear Lily's voice behind me, begging me to stop. I want to, but no one threatens my girlfriend and gets away with it.

Peeta's got a much stronger build than I do, but I've still managed to knock him down. I punch him a couple times but then stop. What am I going to tell him when he's himself again? What am I going to say when he asks about the bruises that he'll most certainly have? He's a forgiving person, I know that. He'll forgive me because he'll only allow himself to think that it was out of self-defense or something like that.

I look down at him and it seems that he's knocked out.

_Wasn't much of a fight_, I think to myself. I look up at Lily and I see that tears are streaming down her face. I go up to her and take her face in my hands. She's trembling, and I lean forward to kiss her forehead when another thought crosses my mind.

_Katniss._

**Katniss's POV**

I've just stopped crying.

I hear shouts and the sound of blows landing from downstairs. I can only guess that it's Rory and Lily back from their date; coming home to this. I don't understand how it happened or why, for that matter, but it was by far the worst episode Peeta has ever had.

_Damn you! Damn you, your lap-dog districts, and all your followers!_ I mentally curse President Snow. Even though Paylor is President now, the nation of Panem is still nowhere near perfect. Just yesterday on the news, I saw that someone was shot and killed for saying that Snow will always rule Panem.

Suddenly everything downstairs is dead silent and I just know I should go down there. A huge wave of guilt flows through me as I realize that I've let two nineteen-year-olds take on the Capitol's vicious, merciless Peeta alone. I begin crying again and then I hear running.

"Katniss…Katniss can you hear me?" I hear Rory calling.

"Katniss?" I hear Lily's small voice. I get up and unlock the door. I don't open it though. I go back to the bed and sit. I can hear them climbing the stairs.

But I just don't have the courage to face them. Not yet anyway.

**Lily's POV**

I take a deep breath. We're standing outside Katniss's door and I'm scared to open it. I don't know what we'll find inside. Rory, sensing this, grabs my hand and then slowly opens the door.

Katniss, seemingly unharmed, is sitting upright on her bed. Her red eyes and tear-stained face show that she's been crying for a while.

"Hey Kat," Rory says. I recognize this tone. It's the sympathetic tone he uses when he has to break some bad news to someone. He walks over and puts his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. This used to make me jealous, but then I realized: it's my _sister_.

"I'm so sorry!" she says, bursting into tears.

"No problem, no harm done," I say, trying to act like it's no big deal. Unfortunately, acting has never been my strong suit.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't realize you two were coming home…I couldn't stay downstairs…he had a knife… it was bad-so, so bad," she sobs. I want to cry again. Katniss is an emotional wreck. I shut the door behind me and then go over to her, putting my arms around her waist.

"It's all going to be okay," I say, wishing I really could guarantee that. Or even believe that myself. The last time someone said that to me, I lost my father in a mining explosion the next day. Nothing in our lives has ever been okay. And, to be honest, it seems like it never will. Flashbacks start going through my mind of the past few years of my life.

Our father dying.

The reaping day.

Seeing Katniss for what I thought was the last time.

Katniss coming home.

Katniss going into the Games again.

Katniss leading a rebellion.

Prim dying.

The Capitol dying, but never really becoming nonexistent.

Getting a letter saying that mother is dead.

These and so many more things flash through my mind.

"I love you," Katniss whimpers. Now we're both crying and Rory is holding us in his strong arms.

There's a knock on the door, causing us all to jump. I start getting up to answer it, but Rory stops me.

"Wait," he says. I just look at him. "We don't know if it's our Peeta or the Capitol's. You know, he could be playing a trick on us."

Just then, I get a whole stomach full of butterflies as I realize that I didn't lock the door after I shut it.

"I never locked the door," I whisper; it's barely audible. Katniss and Rory's faces get unnaturally pale.

And that's when the door slowly starts opening.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, another cliffhanger! <strong>

**Remember, the more reviews, the more often I update. My new goal is to have 10 reviews by the time Chapter 5 comes around. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently… I was wicked busy for a while there and then I took a vacation…. However, I have not forgotten about you guys! I have up until chapter 13 written in my notebook. I want to thank everyone who's reviewing this story and I promise that the story will get even more exciting! Before you start reading, I want to say that since my mind was in chapter 13, when I went to type this chapter I was laughing because the story has changed so much. I've still got so many more ideas for after chapter 13. Well I felt like I should apologize and let you know that I have NOT forgotten about this story. Without further ado, here is Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of the original ****Hunger Games**** books.**

* * *

><p>Lily's POV<p>

I look over at Katniss and she's shaking. Rory is standing in front of us, arms out, in a protective way.

The door slowly opens all the way. Rory is so tense I feel he's going to shatter into a million pieces right before my eyes.

"Hold your fire," Peeta says, walking through the door with his hands out in front of him. His eyes are sad and full of sorrow.

"Peeta!" Katniss screams and runs toward him, leaping into his arms. "I love you, I love you so much…" she breathes into his shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

"Katniss," Peeta starts, creating some space in between them and holding her shoulders. "This…I don't know why this happened…I don't know what I did...but, this…this can't continue…it can't keep going-"

"Peeta don't start. You are NOT-"

"Wait, what?!" My mind is racing 100 miles an hour. What does he mean: _but this… this can't continue…this can't keep going?_ "What do you mean: this can't keep going? What are you two hiding? The last episode Peeta had was…"

"Three years ago?" Katniss finishes my sentence for me with a half-question, half-statement.

"Yeah… what's going on? What aren't you telling us?"

"Well, they've been happening a little more frequently lately…" Katniss says.

"How frequently?!" I can feel my anger rising.

"About once or twice… a week…" Peeta starts to say.

"Once or twice a week?! For THREE YEARS? Why the hell didn't you tell me? Tell us? Do you not trust us? We can handle these things! We can help you through them! WE'RE NOT KIDS ANYMORE DAMN IT!" It's a rare thing for me to get mad and they know this. I feel Rory's hand on my shoulder but I shake it off. As I start yelling again, Katniss takes a step back from me. "We've been through a freakin' rebellion! I've watched you in the Hunger Games! This is not the worst thing I've gone through!"

"Some episodes are worse than others-"

"NO! I don't care! You are my sister and I will do anything for you! Even if it means risking my life… you know, Katniss? I'm not MOM!" Everyone freezes and it seems that they're holding their breath. All three pairs of eyes are on me as I finish. "I'm not going to shut down on you and then walk out of your life. I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself! I actually care about you. I am not Mom." And with that, I turn and walk out the door, leaving three very shocked people behind.

Rory's POV

I'm in shock. It's been almost six years since I've been dating Lily and I've almost never seen her this upset.

"I, uh…"

"Just go," Peeta says, eyes on the floor and his hand motioning towards the door.

"Uh yeah…" I say walking out of the room and running my hand through the hair on the back of my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Katniss crying.

_I should probably go find her…I should probably give her some space…_

Tons of thoughts are racing through my head as I look up to see her bedroom door closed. I walk up it and try to open it but it's locked.

"Lily…" I say.

"Go away!" she says.

_Typical._ I think. "Lily, I busted through the downstairs door. I'm not afraid to bust through this one too." I give a light chuckle but there's nothing but silence from inside the room. Then I hear the lock click. I give it a second and then reach for the doorknob.

"Hey babe." I say, walking into the room and sitting beside her on her bed.

"Her life would be so much easier without me," she says. "Everyone's would be…"

"Shhh… now we all know that's not true. She loves you…Peeta loves you…I love you… I really love you," I add at the end and I can feel myself blushing. She wasn't supposed to hear that last part but I know she did because she turns towards me and smiles, but just a little one. But then she turns serious again and says,

"Do you see how much she's been crying lately? I know I'm not the only cause, but still! I obviously just made her cry now and she's always worrying about me! I'm nineteen! God! And I'm always with you anyways, so it's not like I'm getting into any trouble!" And then she remembered another thing. "And another thing! Why can't she trust me?!"

"She does… it's-"

"No! Obviously she doesn't, or-"

"Shh."

"Don't shush me! She obviously doesn't-"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Rory-"

"Pssshhh!"

"You're not funny. She-"

"PSSSHHHHH!"

"RORY!"

"Just stop and listen, okay? She does trust you, alright?" She looks off into the corner of the room and rolls her eyes. "She just wants what is best for you, okay?" And with that I get up to leave. I didn't hear her get up, but soon her arms are around my waist from behind me. I turn around and hug her back. Despite everything that's been going on, I feel extremely happy with her in my arms. As if she can now read my thoughts too, I hear her murmur,

"This is my favorite place to be." I'm glad that I'm taller than her and I can rest my chin on top of her head where she can't see me… because right now I'm grinning like a maniac.

Lily's POV

Later that night, I'm getting into bed and wondering how so many bad things can happen at once. I feel like I'm on a never-ending rollercoaster with tons of hills and flips. And President Snow is the one controlling it. Yes, President Snow. He may be dead, but he is still wreaking havoc on my life. If Katniss and Peeta were never reaped, none of this would be happening. But then again, he would be alive and the Hunger Games would still be around…

But yes, I blame Snow. And the Hunger Games. And Mom.

CLUNK.

Oh great. And now, on top of everything else that's happening, I'm hearing things.

CLUNK…CLUNK.

I sit up. I'm definitely not hearing things.

Snap…

Oh God. I see something hit my window with another clunk. I slowly lie back down and start burying myself deeper under my blankets, afraid to make any noise. I see something move in the tree outside my window. I'm frozen and thousands of butterflies are attacking the insides of my stomach.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock… knock, knock.

I hear the familiar knock and breathe a sigh of relief.

It's Rory.

I get up and slide the window open and Rory climbs inside.

"Damn it's cold out there."

"Rory what the heck?! You scared me so much! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry but I was at my house and I was like 'oh crap, I forgot to-'"

"What? What did you for-" But I don't have time to finish because Rory pulls me in and kisses me. When he pulls away, I raise one eyebrow.

"That." He said. Even with only the dim moonlight streaming through the window I can see a dark red blush creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks. "I love you." He says before climbing back out of the window and down the tree again. I walk to my window and rest my chin on my hand while I watch him run across the lawn, careful not to trigger any of the motion-sensor lights that might wake Katniss and Peeta. I chuckle to myself. _How did I ever find someone like him?_ How does he always manage to leave me in a good mood no matter how crappy I felt before?

Is this what true love feels like?

That night I swear I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Review please! I only need one more review to reach the goal of ten reviews by chapter 5! Also, if you want me to give a spoiler of stuff that's coming up in the story, let me know. I'll pick a few sentences from an upcoming chapter and I'll post it at the end of the next chapter.<br>**

**And WARNING: Serious Gale drama in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! So I know it's been a while since I've last updated but I do have a lot of chapters written. :) Without further ado, here is Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of the original Hunger Games books.**

Lily's POV

"Katniss, what the hell are you thinking?! No, you weren't thinking!"

"Gale you don't understand!"

The next morning I wake up to screaming and yelling coming from the kitchen.

"No, stop, don't touch me!"

"Funny Katniss, you weren't saying that when Peeta tried to kill you!"

"Gale, it's different!"

"How? How is it different Katniss? You're in love with a murderer! I would never do anything like that to you! I love you and obviously he doesn't if he can't control himself…"

"IT'S NOT SOMETHING HE CAN CONTROL DAMN IT! How would you be doing right now if the Capitol stuffed this freaking venom in your head?!"

"Kiss me Katniss."

"No Gale! Get away from me! I'll do it you know!"

"No you won't. Katniss, give me the knife."

I had heard enough. I race downstairs without bothering to put anything on my freezing feet. When I get downstairs, I stop dead in my tracks. Katniss and Gale are kissing. Kissing. I'm too shocked to say anything. I'm completely frozen and they have no idea that I'm here.

"Katniss you used to love me…"

"I never stopped…"

"What?!" I'm shocked to hear that. Mostly because I'm not the one who said it.

I turn around to see Peeta just entering through the back door with a freshly baked loaf of bread in one hand. His other hand hasn't left the doorknob yet.

Katniss and Gale whip around, eyes wide, like deer caught in headlights. Gale's expression quickly melts away, however, and is replaced with a triumphant smile.

That jackass, I think to myself. My anger is starting to rise as I watch the hurt expression on Peeta's face.

No one says anything for couple of seconds until Peeta says, his voice dripping with sarcasm and hatred,

"Enjoy the bread. It was made with love." And with that he puts the bread on the table and walks back out the door, slamming it behind him. No one speaks for a long time, and then Gale speaks up. Turning back toward Katniss he says,

"I told you about him…" He leans in to kiss her again, but she weakly puts up a hand to stop him.

"You know, that's low even for you Hawthorne," I say.

"Excuse me?" he returns. "You can't stop true love. You supposedly know all about that." He winks at me and that was probably what set me over the edge.

"You..." I don't know what to call him. "If you knew what true love was then you wouldn't be here right now! Katniss and Peeta NEED each other. She can live without YOU." I spit. I see Katniss flinch but I press on. "I can see it. Anyone can see it. Come on, Katniss. Tell him."

"I, uh…"

"Katniss it shouldn't be this hard! Who do you have feelings for? Personally I wouldn't wan anything to do with this piece of trash."

"Don't call him that! You don't know what we've been through together!"

"But I do! Why are defending him?! Why can't you just make up your mind! Listen to your heart Katniss!"

"I don't know… it's just—"

"Wow… don't you ever think about them? All these years you've been telling Peeta that you love him. Those three words actually mean something Katniss; you don't just go throwing them around! Why do you break people's hearts? Why can't you do anything right?" She is in tears now, but I don't stop. "Peeta would give anything for you, you've seen it! Why can't you make a decision? You're making all our lives hell…" I have tears streaming down my face now too. Mostly because I feel terrible about what I'm saying. However, my next thought still manages to slip out. "You'd be better off dead." I mutter under my breath, but loud enough for her to hear.

Katniss's POV

I watch her walk out of the house and a fresh round of tears comes. I reach out for Gale, but he holds me at arm's length away.

"I need some time to think about something…but one thing's for sure. I love you, I never stopped, and I never will."

"Then what do you have to think about?" I croak out. I may be leading him on, but I don't care. I need to know. Besides, according to Lily, I've been doing it for years anyway.

"Whether it's best for you…" he says and turns to leave. When he reaches the door, he turns around and says, "Aw who am I kidding? Katniss you're the only one for me. I don't need time. I know I want you. And I'm pretty sure you want me too." He leans in to kiss me quickly on the lips. "I think you need time… and I'll give you that. Let me know when you've made your decision." He takes my hand. "I just hope it'll be me." And he leaves out the door my sister and Peeta left out not even five minutes ago.

I start sobbing now and I sink down to the kitchen floor in a useless, crying heap. My life is so messed up right now, is all I can think.

I've lost Peeta, Gale, Lily, Prim, Mom, Dad, and everything else that matters to me. Rory is probably the only person who doesn't hate me right now. But knowing my luck that won't last long. I stand up, using the counter for support. My eyes fall on the knife that I threatened Gale with earlier.

_You'd be better off dead._ Maybe I would. And it would be so simple too. I grab the large knife in my hand. I could easily end it all. I put the point near my heart. I would never have to deal with anything again. It's resting on my shirt now. And no one's here to stop me.

"Ah!" I scream and drop the knife. What am I thinking?! I can't stab myself! I need to fix this and set things right. And that is exactly what I am going to do.

Lily's POV

I can't believe I told her that I wanted her dead. But I did it. And there's no taking it back now. I just don't understand her sometimes. I don't understand why she does things. She's got all she needs and yes, I do understand that terrible things have happened to her. But she's got us and we should get through it together. As a family. But I brush all of that aside. Right now I have to find Peeta.

I spot him sitting under a tree down the road and I jog up to meet him.

"Peeta?" I say cautiously. No response. "Peeta?"

"Just leave."

"Peeta…" I walk up to him and look down. His face is red and puffy and it's obvious he's been crying. I sit down next to him and when I do he says nothing. I put my head on his shoulder and we both sigh.

"How much did you see?" I ask, wondering if it's too soon to talk about it. After all, it only happened about five minutes ago.

"Just Gale making out with Katniss, that's all," He says sarcastically. His anger is rising and he is clenching his jaw and tightening his fists into balls. "And then her admitting she loves him." He stares off into the distance and then turns to me now. "You are so lucky that you have someone that cares about you. Rory loves you. Don't take that for granted because one day it could be gone." He looks away and continues. "I've wasted my life… all twenty-two years of it. Waiting for her. The last five years, when I finally had her… God I loved her so much and it was amazing. Every night when I would go home and I was lying there in my bed alone, I promised that I would make her happy and that I would take care of her. And you too." He adds. "I mean, it was like all that mattered to me my whole life was finally happening. I was complete. I mean, I knew she had liked Gale and they were always best friends and hunting partners. I knew that I couldn't compete with that. But I mean, once I had her I was finally happy. I was complete. It's just…I trusted her…I told her everything. She was the one good thing that actually ever happened to me. To me! My childhood was hell and I never liked anyone but her. She was my dream. Guess that's gone, eh? All because pretty-boy Gale walked into the picture… guess I was always just second-best, huh?" He chuckles without humor.

I'm shocked. I always thought that Peeta was the happiest person alive. I have never heard him talk about his emotions like this.

"Ummm…" I say.

He chuckles lightly. "Didn't think Little Peeta had problems, huh?"

"No, it's just-I… huh."

He chuckles again. I knew he had a rough childhood, but wow. I don't know what else to do so I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. And then I give him a hug. He hugs me back although it's kind of an awkward hug since we're both sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. Still hugging, he says over my shoulder,

"You're a good kid Lily."

"Some people would beg to differ."

"Gale doesn't count as a person dear." I laugh and pull away from the hug.

"Still."

"Well, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I feel better now by the way."

"Well that's good… so I—"

"So you can go see Rory now."

"It's that obvious?" I say, a blush creeping onto my face.

"You're young. You're in love. Go get him."

"Thanks," I say smiling. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I will be," he says, sighing, with a slight smile playing around the corners of his mouth. "Go on. What are you still doing here?" I smile and head off. My feet take me down the street and through the familiar path to Rory's house.

I don't see Gale's bike so I know he's not home yet. Thank God. I don't know how much more of him I can take before I do something I'll regret.

I walk right in knowing that Rory is home alone and I guess I don't realize how mad I look. Rory looks up and then asked with a concerned look on his face,

"Lily, are you okay? What happened?"

"Your brother happened." He sighs and puts his head in his hands. He gets up from his kitchen table and sits on the sofa, patting the space next to him. I sit and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Alright, well what exactly did Gale do?" I tell him the whole story and he nods along and goes "ugh" at all the appropriate times. I finish the story and wait for him to say something.

"Sometimes…" he says. "I wonder how I'm even related to him." I chuckle and I go to hold his hand. I'm enjoying having this serious moment with Rory, but all good things have to come to an end. The door opens and I look up to see Gale entering the house.

"Hey Rory. My day was going well until your little twit of a girlfriend—" he sees me then. "Lily! Hey!" He comes over and starts to pat me on the head a little too forcefully. I slap his hand off and Rory says,

"Gale, don't touch her. And don't ever call her a twit again."

"What? Come on little bro. I'm just playing around." He says while grinning and giving Rory little playful punches on the arm. I note how his voice is getting awfully high-pitched.

"I know about what happened today Gale. Why can't you just accept the fact that whatever you and Katniss had is gone? It never existed." Gale's face changes from playful to angry as he says,

"You don't know what it's like! Your whole life has been so damn easy! For once I would like to see you struggle and have pain. Damn it Rory! Not everyone can be like you!"

"You want me to experience pain? Go ahead. Show me pain." He says while opening his arms, a clear invitation.

"No Rory!" I say. "What are you doing?"

"Just go home Lily, I don't want you to get hurt."

"No I'm not leaving! Not now."

"Lily."

"Rory…Gale, no!" But unfortunately there's not enough time for Rory to realize what's going on.

Gale brings his arm back and then swings forward, punching Rory right in the gut.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. It means a lot and even though it may not show, it does make me try to update faster. I did reach my goal of having at least 10 reviews by Chapter 5, so I'm hoping to get 20 by Chapter 10. So we'll see…. Until next time. :)<strong>


End file.
